The Small Things
by KleptoKura
Summary: Yugi hasn't been himslef ever since Yami left, will eh continue to live or just end it right then and there. YxYY ONESHOT


It's the small things we miss in life. You always say it's the big things in life matter but when it gets down to the grain, it's the small things about it that makes you miss the big things. It's was his smirk that send your heart beating frantic, it was his over protectiveness that you loved. It was his deep baritone voice that you could sit and listen for hours. It was those crimson eyes that bore into your soul.

It was how he was always close to your heart and was there whenever you needed him most. No, not anymore more, he's gone now…forever. I will never see him again my Yami, my love. I always was a coward, he told me I was the strongest person he knew but that's isn't true. If that was true I would have told him. Then he wouldn't go away he could be with me forever.

No I couldn't tell him, I was afraid. Afraid he would hate me forever because of my love for him. I loved him more than anything, I wanted him to be with me as long as possible. So I kept it from him, so many times I wanted to tell him, but I kept quiet while my heart cried for his love. It was one sided I knew it he could never love me.

I'm not strong, tall or even godly gorgeous, I'm just a short high school kid who used to get bullied around, normal nothing me. It's been 2 years since he left and I can't forget about him. He was the only one I ever loved and will always be the only one. My friends could see it, how I was dying a bit more each day that passed. To me I died the day he left, he took my life with him when he left that day.

Sometimes I wish he could be sitting here with me holding me close, I would sigh and smile. He's not here though, I'm failing school because I can't pay attention in class. I don't do anything with my friends everything we do reminds me of him. I can't function in normal society anymore, I can't function at all. I'm just an empty shell, an empty shell unmoving in an ever changing world.

It seems everywhere I look someone has their own someone a girl friend or boy friend, not me though; I actually get physically sick when I look at them. So I hardly go to school anymore, not like it matters. The sooner I die the better. I envy those who have the courage just to end it right then and there. But I have the feeling he wouldn't want me to.

Sometimes I have a feeling that's he's here somehow telling me not to give up, walk forward. That tiny Illusion is the only thing keeping me here. The only reason I haven't completely given up. I sometimes look in the mirror and see his reflection I see his crimson gaze, ay first I immersed myself in the illusion but I can't stand to see those eyes I will never see again. Since he has left I have destroyed 37 mirrors, I have but to avoid them wherever I go now.

Here I am walking in the dead of night, all alone by myself. It quiet there is no one but I'm half hoping someone in the shadows intends to kill and mug me only to find that I have nothing. That's right nothing, nothing at all. But as always my hope is in vain and here I am still living walking to that which is the forest. Since he left the only place I have found that keeps me…well somewhat me, is the forest. Its quiet, reserved, the smells sooth me when I'm lonely which is always but I find just a bit of happiness here. The forest caresses me gently when I cry, it protects me when I sleep here, it's my friend.

Now here in this quiet forest he let his tears out, so many tears flowed from his eyes that it seemed that his own grief would drown him. He cursed the moon, the night, the world, he cursed the gods for taking his Yami away from him, but most of all he cursed himself. He cursed his cowardness he cursed himself for the love he bore, he cursed himself for being a guy, he cursed so many things.

Soon the only sound in the frost bitten air was his sobbing, sobbing so sad it seem that any angels nearby would cry out in pain because for his sorrow his pain that he bore. His clothes were soaked from crying, his eyes stained red, his eyes ran dry now. He fiercely glared out to the night hating himself more and more each second. His hate almost reaching the point where it would burst forth from him. He kept glaring out to the dark world intill he just sagged down burying his face within his knees.

"I just want him back" he mumbled pathetically, soon he drifted off until the land of restless sleep, filled with nightmares.

He woke up groggy in the night chill, he estimated he was asleep for no more than an hour. He didn't want to open his eyes for he was fairly comfy for where he was, and didn't want to move away from the warmness. He gave a content sigh for the moment, and he felt something gently running through his hair as if someone was petting him. Being only just barley conscience he leaned into the touch. It paused for a moment before he felt his face scrunch up then the petting continued he gave a small but weak smile.

"Oh Aibou how I missed you"

That switched something in his brain and he began the process of slowly awaking. He was fully aware without opening his eyes that he was currently in someone's arms and also sitting comfortably in their lap leaning against someone's chest. At first he panicked wondering who could possibly be, and why he was where he was. Then he heard the figure murmur again.

"Hikari, my little beautiful hikari"

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, of course the only person to call him aibou was Yami, the only one who called him hikari was Yami. He wanted to fling his eyes open but he was afraid that if he did then the illusion of Yami would disappear but his illusion have never been so clear so crisp so solid. He hesitantly opened his eyes, and he froze. He was staring into the most beautiful crimson pools his eyes had the pleasure to swim in. The crimson eyes stared in shock, then delight, then worry, Yugi barley noticed this for he was entranced.

"Yugi?"

He had to be sure he just couldn't believe that Yami was here. He reached up and touched Yami's face it was soft and slightly pink whether because of the cold he couldn't be sure. He slid his hand back mentally cursing himself for going out of line. He looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"Aibou"

"Yami…is that really…you?"

"Yes Yugi it's really me, flesh, heart, and all"

"I can't believe it, I just can't, I'm just dreaming again when I wake up I'll be alone again. Then I'll go home and sleep some more and won't eat. I'll keep on waiting till the day I die. I'm just can't believe it's you I just-" he was rambling set on believing that Yami was another of his illusions, he started to cry again.

Yami looked pained then without realizing what he was doing he kissed Yugi full on the lips. Yami not really comprehending but pure bliss kept the kiss going, Yugi was in full shock but soon he got over it and kissed back. It was a kiss so passionate that the forest would have burned at the intensity of it. Yami asked for entrance to the moist cave. Yugi let him in.

Yami tasted all there was to taste, so sweet but seasoned with the richest spices he had ever tasted. Yugi was having a hard time not to let our some moans but a few escaped despite his effort. Soon the two need air and they had to pull apart but panting hard, Yugi face was heated with the oncoming blush. Yami soon looked directly into Yugi's eyes soaking it up.

"Yugi I should have told you so long ago, so very long ago that I love you"

"Oh Yami I love you too"

Yami snatched Yugi and gave him the fiercest hug he could manage. Yugi hug back with just as much force. Yami then smirked as he stood up carrying Yugi bridle style only smirking more when Yugi 'eeped'. He was smirking the whole way home between giving Yugi kisses that sent moans of pleasure escaping from him. Yami stood at the doorway of the shop that served as a house.

"Welcome home Yami" whispered Yugi blushing Yami's favorite shade of pink that made Yugi seem so full of life.

"I am finally home" with that he gave Yugi another fierce kiss and headed upstairs.

LATER

"So tell me how you were able to come back I'm confused" Yugi asked his lover innocently. Yami muttered under his breath before answering.

"Cause everyone including the gods were tired of dealing with a sulky pharaoh" he looked down ashamed. Yugi just laughed so hard he had tears coming out Yami pouted but he was suddenly kissed by Yugi.

"That's ok at least you were my sulky pharaoh" Yami gave a smirk.

"Always have"

"Always will" and with that said they hurried to class.

* * *

Ok so that's has to be the best puzzleshipping one shot I've done, not that I've done very many but that lemon I made was horrible. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one shot cause frankly I have writers block and I'm lucky to have finished chapter 3 of Yaoi High. As I said in chapter 3 of Yaoi High I will not update for 2 weeks cause I have finals so don't all moan and groan when I don't update.

My pride and joy of One shot wonders is still A pup's Love cause that was just plain perfect in my point of view.

Anyway please review ^_^


End file.
